Forum:Aegis7.com as Forums vs. Built-in Wiki
Hello - I was unsure who the 'head' admin guy/gal is here so I thought I'd post it here as it would impact all DS:W users. I am the administrator of http://aegis7.com | Aegis7 - We are one of the biggest Dead Space forums out there (if not the biggest) and since the closure of the EA Forums, the community has been fractured quite a bit and spread around. Some to Facebook, some here and some to Aegis7. I was proposing that since Aegis7's Wiki (AG7:W) is not as well constructed or up-to-date as the Dead Space Wikia (DS:W), we shut down the Aegis7 Wiki and link to you guys for all our Wiki needs and create a board/category for DS:W. We could combine the forces and work together to ensure the Dead Space community remains strong (and well informed)! If we do the above, we would welcome the closure of Dead Space Wikia's forum and a link to us if they so wish to use Aegis7 for their forum needs. AG7 uses a 'true' forum application (we use vBulletin) either through the Web or Mobile Device (We have apps on the Google Store and Apple store). Wiki Admins and Moderators of DS:W will be given the same privileages and access rights to the respective board on AG7 to ensure they can provide direction and info to all Aegis7 and DS:W users on how to modify and continue expanding the DS:W. Looking forward to responses or feedback. Steve Austgrunt 06:04, June 16, 2012 (UTC) P.S. Feel free to check out the "Unitology" component. http://forums.aegis7.com/activity.php?styleid=4 <-- It converts all text to live Unitology for the entire website. We really try our best to make Aegis7 a great place for Dead Space fans! :) :Hi Steve! :Interesting proposal, but since I can't speak for the whole administrating team (and the whole community for that matter), neither can the rest of them, I think we will have to discuss this first, before coming to a decision. But it sure is a nice idea. :Just for the record though, I don't think it's possible that we "shut down" the Fora of Dead Space Wiki, because of the very nature of Wikia. We can't just "turn off" the forum function, anyone can add a new forum thread. And we can't force people not to create new forum threads, if that's what they want, since it is standard Wikia functionality. :Most we can do is add a suggestion link, directing the users to the fora of Aegis7, but there is a chance that this violates some ToU, I'll have to look at it (or maybe another administrator or user can enlighten us on this), so even that may not be possible. :Regards --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 11:12, June 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Like Noemon said, it is against Wikia's ToU. We can, however, provide a link to the said forum. :) — subtank (7alk) 23:57, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :::Expanding upon my previous comment, we could promote the forum site through the main page and the community portal (yes, we'll have a community portal soon). However, do note that the wiki forum is not just for discussing about Dead Space franchise; it is also to discuss about the wiki in general. — subtank (7alk) 00:03, June 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::If I may interject, to what extent you want your site featured here will also impact things. If you wish to become "affiliated" with us, that will just require an admin-wide vote here, whereas becoming a "partner" will require a user-wide vote here. The difference between the two is whereas affiliation will grant a spot on the wiki's front page, partnership typically involves collaboration and integration either as a major source of information (i.e. the official Dead Space sites) or to replace/serve a function in lieu of this wiki (i.e. the Dead Space Fanon wiki serves as the repository of fanon rather than this wiki). --Haegemonia(talk) 00:36, June 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Hey guys, definitely agree there needs to be discussion and some sort of plan put into play here. Is it possible if we can communicate on another avenue then regroup here once we have something solid and agreeable to put forth to your community? whether it will require a''' user-vote or '''admin-vote? ::::::I think based on Haegemonia's comment, it would be more or less an affiliation and a bit of collaboration and I understand Noemon's point about being unable to shutdown the forum side of things, but perhaps spinning down the General Discussion, etc and keeping only the necessities to discuss the wikia itself. As I mentioned before, we would also convert our 'Aegis7 Wiki' board on our forum to 'Dead Space Wikia' and a link to the wiki directly. You guys and any one else you want will be granted Moderator status of those boards to issue announcements, stickies, moderate, etc. ::::::I definitely think there is value to a partnership here as do the users over at Aegis7. If you guys would contact me via email, I can create us a private board to discuss between DS:W Admins and AG7 Admins so we can come up with a plan and options... maybe even Skype? ::::::Thoughts? ::::::Austgrunt 02:55, June 17, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Since this is somewhat all of a sudden, I suggest we schedule a private discussion via IRC by next weekend to discuss about these matters. This would allow administrators to better prepare themselves and provide a proper/appropriate response/comment/reply. There's only four active administrators for now (not so sure about LBCCCP). The IRC is far better than Wikia's Chat feature as we can archive the discussion in a form of a text file (or at the very least paste it in Pastebin) for revision purposes. We can even make the channel restricted to certain people.— subtank (7alk) 03:38, June 17, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::I live in Australia so if the timing works well for myself, one of my admins (America) and the four of you guys, that'd be awesome. Feel free to ping me directly on my email also adminataegis7.com. :::::::::Austgrunt 06:24, June 17, 2012 (UTC) (reset indent) So, what would be the best time? 12:00 pm (GMT +0)?— subtank (7alk) 18:35, June 18, 2012 (UTC) : (It was getting insane wasn't it?) Uh, how about? Sunday, 24 June 2012, 02:00:00 0+/- : Austgrunt :I think Subtank's proposal is better. 12:00 GMT-0 is noon for her and me, early morning for Haegemonia, (or very early morning, if he is on West coast :P )and not very late night in Australia (assuming you are in Sydney, or at least on the East side I guess). :I cannot attend if you set it on a time that makes it very late at night or Monday morning, for the GMT+2 zone, because come Monday, I start exams at the university and I need to wake up early. (does it have to be Sunday?) Also, I will not be available either on Saturday or Sunday afternoon (always GMT+2), or maybe both days, I don't know yet. --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 16:03, June 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Hey Noemon and Subtank, That's fine. Works out to about 10am Sydney Time. ::UTC ( ) Midnight between Friday, 22 June 2012 and Saturday, 23 June 2012 UTC UTC ( ) Midnight between Friday, 22 June 2012 and Saturday, 23 June 2012 Sydney (Australia - New South Wales) Saturday, 23 June 2012 at 10:00:00 AM ::Austgrunt 04:04, June 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::Currently waiting in the #deadspace IRC... ::::Austgrunt 23:52, June 22, 2012 (UTC) It seems we had a mix up with the hours. Anyway, just a reminder to be in the IRC channel, at 12:00:00 GMT+0 (that's 12:00:00 UTC). Note that it's in 24h format. --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 00:17, June 23, 2012 (UTC) :Will be online on that time, Saturday. :) — subtank (7alk) 00:43, June 23, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, if anyone wishes to join in, just go to our IRC page and follow the instructions. :) — subtank (7alk) 00:51, June 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh bollocks, that will be WAY too early for me, I live in North Vancouver (i.e. the West Coast). Last time I tried to get up at 5:00am I entered into a auto-psychosomatic trance and, next thing I know, I'm barreling down the highway in a post-apocalyptic Australian Outback with some heroin-addicted woman in the passenger seat, all while I continuously scream "I AM THE NIGHT RIDER!!!". --Haegemonia(talk) 01:13, June 23, 2012 (UTC) :::Come on right now then! We're on the IRC. :D — subtank (7alk) 01:14, June 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::I'm at the lab right now though T.T --Haegemonia(talk) 01:34, June 23, 2012 (UTC) :::::Clone yourself then. Or, we'll give you a copy of the discussion. — subtank (7alk) 01:37, June 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::::A copy of the small discussion. The 12:00 UTC discussion is still ongoing however. :) — subtank (7alk) 02:31, June 23, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Shouldn't the IRC channel be a little bit more populated right now? Or I have mixed the times? --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 11:49, June 23, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::I'm there now? :::::::::Austgrunt 11:56, June 23, 2012 (UTC) I read the transcript of the chat. Sorry I missed it. So was anything formally agreed upon? For the record I agree with an affiliation with the forum, but I don't really see the need to remove our blog feature. --LBCCCP 12:17, June 23, 2012 (UTC) get in the IRC channel, it's not over --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 12:27, June 23, 2012 (UTC) :Ughhh, I had to go to work. If I had stayed on for a couple more minutes I would have seen your response. ελάττωμά μου :-( --LBCCCP 16:19, June 23, 2012 (UTC) :::So because of the difficulty getting everyone in on the IRC, I've suggested to Subtank and Noemon to create accounts at Aegis7. I updated their accounts to see a private board where all our conversations have been archived. I would welcome you guys to do the same, just send me a PM! :) :::Austgrunt 04:07, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Austgrunt, is it really necessary to queue posts for moderator approval? At least I'd hope it wouldn't take this long; my first post on the forum, is still pending for approval it seems, two days since I pressed the Post button. --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 17:21, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey Noemon, sorry about that mate. I screwed up an option on the permissions of the new usergroup. It wasn't supposed to put anything into moderation. All fixed now! Austgrunt 15:06, June 27, 2012 (UTC)